


Permission to come aboard

by LaGig



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, M/M, Science Experiments, Star Trek AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, lets just say be prepared for everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGig/pseuds/LaGig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The USS Patria and her crew are the new prodigious paragon of hope the Starfleet adorn themselves with. On an undercover mission into space they meet a forlorn, cynic painter who may be more entwined in the cryptic occurences that unsettle the federation than first expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to come aboard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Just a warning, this is not a retelling of the whole Star Trek Movie timeline but the people of Les Mis put into the world of Star Trek (2009). It's a completely different story so I hope you'll enjoy it :D
> 
> I realised a few days ago that someone else uploaded some stories with the same idea in mind. This is no copy-paste situation but pure coincidence. I actually wrote this prologue 2 months ago but I never got around to upload it. Well, shame but shit happens. I actually named the ship U.S.S. Patria as well and I hope it stays that way with the coincidences. (I actually didn't read the other stories to not get influenced by their ideas)
> 
> and please bear with my shitty grammar or any mistakes I may make. English is not my mother tongue, so sorry in advance ;P

PROLOGUE

 

The scum of the space station is standing in their dark, overshadowed corners waiting for someone stupid enough to let the coins in their purses chime like little bells. The sound of money makes those shadowed figures advance on unsuspecting prey like sharks circling their prey. It's not just the promise of gold that makes these shadows literally lick their lips. No, it's the smell of blood and the rush of the chase that makes their blood boil. That's what makes them so dangerous. It's not just money they're after but the thrill and power they feel when they see the fear in their victims eyes.

He spots them observe an empty-headed Talaxian strolling through the market booths. The fool does not notice the attention he draws with his senseless babbling and conspicuous hand gestures. His childish joy for the knickknacks on display would almost be adorable if it weren't so pathetic.

He must have thought he'd just stop by on this space station and be on his merry way, once he stocked up on whatever he came here for. That's what all of them did. They came and went straight to the market. They would walk into shops, bars and all the other entertainment establishments that lined the hallways of Deep Space 5. It was a vain and shallow world. From an outsiders look it all sparkled and illuminated the hallways in bright lights. The colourful bars offered free drinks and beautiful companions for the night. Market booths displayed the most exquisite figurines and toys. It was as if Alice fell down the hole into a new, wonderful land.

But, just like in the kingdom of the Queen of Hearts, it was just an illusion. The shell for outsiders to be distracted by, while in the background a machinery of illegal trading rings and criminal drug dealers ran the whole business. And what a well-oiled machine it was. Every district on the station had its own "supervisor". These supervisors were responsible for their district and their district alone. They didn't mess with the others and the others didn't mess with theirs. It was a give-and-take situation and it worked. Not at least due to the Thenadiers.

The Thenadiers were the big bosses, the ones on top of the food chain, the ones who made it all work and made sure they never got caught. They were referred to as "The Landlords" whereas they called the supervisors "The Staff".  
The Staff had their own people to work for them. In District 3, where the market place caught the attention of so many unsuspecting people like a fly caught in a spider web, there worked the thieves. They were mostly kids or average looking people. One could be watching them very closely and still wouldn't notice them stealing from right under their nose. They were the best at what they did.

Sometimes the people would notice a kid picking their pockets and they'd always react the same - Confusion, realization, anger. But the pickpockets were fast on their feet. They would run and the victim would follow them away from the market place and into the shadows. Because Deep Space 5 is a well working machinery and its pickpockets are the best, they don't get caught. If they get caught it never happens by coincidence, no, quite the contrary. The victims just never seem to realize that they were caught in the spider web the moment they set foot on the station.

Just like the Talaxian moving about the market place today. His extravagant and rich clothes make him distinguishable between the earth tones of the inhabitants of Deep Space 5. He steps up to a booth with children's toys and starts to talk excitedly about his two children at home. He doesn't know it yet, but the game has already started.

A small girl with dirty blonde hair sneaks up on him and starts her work. With nimble fingers she grabs into his pockets and takes out the purse. Now it really begins. She winks at the vendor who promptly starts to shout attention-arousingly. Pointing at the girl who dons a surprised and frightened look. The Talaxian sees his purse in her hands and starts to realize what happened. He takes a step towards the little girl but she scampers out of reach on small feet, takes a turn and runs. Just like many people before him the trap snaps shut. He just left the "protection" of the brightly lit market place when strong hands grab him by the collar and before he even realizes what happens, the air gets pushed out of his lungs by a strong shove against the wall. Another fly ensnared by the spider's illusions. Another life form lines up to the uncountable list of people who fell victim to Deep Space 5's well-oiled machinery. No one saw anything, everyone ignores the Talaxians cries for help coming from the dark alleyway. Any kind of help would mean certain death.

The young, black haired man who'd watched the play unfold in front of him stands up from his hidden place in a shadowed corner. The two children of the Talaxian will wait in vain for their father to come home. They will hope for any sign of his ship, but by that time it will be either disposed of or sold to the highest bidder. The Thenadiers work fast.

He'd seen one of the younger inhabitants wanting to push through the usual crowd of people. A rush of rebellious thoughts washed over the dark haired man but those were not his emotions. His emotions had long been washed out by people around him. There was no changing the people. And even the rebellious air gave way to fear and resignation.

He was surrounded by the scum of space. People would never change in fear of losing what they held dear. The whole station was a waste bin for the worst trash in deep space. People who had no place in the world and did not fit in. There was no one to take a stand and there would never be one. For a short moment fiery dark eyes and long dark hair flash before the young man's eyes, but with a shake of his head he chases the unwanted images away.

"I'm too sober for this", he mumbles to himself as he steps into the artificial light of the market place. Everything is back to normal. The busy hustle of the vendors and inhabitants is easily drowning the fading cries of the Talaxian.  
Grantaire pushes past them all.  
"Just a normal day then", he says sarcastically as he makes his way to the next best pub.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you feel like it leave some love :D  
> This is the first story I've actually uploaded and I hope it turned out well.  
> This story is beta'd by my rl bff TenderShark, so thanks to her for proof reading and brainstorming at to-early-in-the-morning and while drunk. Love you heaps!
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Cheers :D


End file.
